V.I.L.E.
The Villains' International League of Evil, V.I.L.E. for short, is a league made of the most dangerous thieves and criminals in time and in the world, led by Carmen Sandiego. History It was created by the crime mistress herself, Carmen Sandiego after she left the ACME Detective Agency. Members *Carmen Sandiego - Leader *Gunnar Maelstrom - Leader (2019 series) *Coach Brunt *Dr. Sarah Bellum *Countess Cleo Operatives *Carmine - Carmen Sandiego's pet cat. *Rick and Nick ICK - V.I.L.E.'s janitors. *RoboCrook - Carmen's robotic henchman and right-hand robot. *A. Leon Being - A V.I.L.E. Agent with a crescent-shaped face and his own space station. *Abe L. Body - An athlete. *Abner Kadabra - *Ace Bandage - *Al Loy - A hot-headed rival of fellow agent Daryl Risk. *Anita Dayoff - A workaholic executive. *Ann Fibian - A thin V.I.L.E. Agent. *Archie Ology - An archaeologist. *Astro Fizzix - A mad scientist robot. *Auntie Bellum - A V.I.L.E. Agent from the southern USA. *Avery Littlebit Phelps - An alien mascot and apprentice pickpocket. *Baron Grinnit - An aviator. *Baron Wasteland - An aristocrat that enjoys pollution. *Bea Miupscotti - An alien nightclub entertainer. *Blona Fuse - *Buck N. Bronco - *Buggs Zapper - A gangster. *C. D. Romm - *Cal I. Fornya - An actor in "discount video" surf movies. *Candy Korn - *Carri Daway - A Broadway singer with a loud singing voice. *Chester Cat - A perma-tanned villain with a million dollar smile. *Clair E. Net & Cora Net - Sisters who are good at stealing talent and music. *Clay Tandoori - An Indian-American V.I.L.E. Agent *Cookie Booker *Contessa - Wealthy, snobbish woman. *Count Hypno - The master of "hypnotic rhythms and mind-bending fashion apparel" who is one of Carmen Sandiego's six master thieves. *Crackle *Cy Berpunk - A "wired" technological genius. *Daryl Risk - A risk-taking V.I.L.E. Agent and rival of Al Loy. *Dee Cryption - A hacker. *Dee Tritus - *Dinah Saur - *Double Trouble - Party animal twins. *Doug Grave - A gravedigger with vampire-like traits. *Dr. Belljar - A cyborg mad scientist. *Dr. D. Ranged - A mad scientist with an insane cackle. *Dr. Depth - An underground V.I.L.E. Agent. *Dr. Ima LeZaarde - One of Carmen Sandiego's six master thieves who appears as both a scientist and a space alien. *Eartha Brute - A female bodybuilder. *El Topo *Electra Vector - An electricity-talented V.I.L.E. Agent that into comic book supervillains. *Ella Vator - A tall woman. *Enzo di Galaxy - A fish-like alien who is an amateur astronomer and former lifeguard. *Esther Odious - A very large rich woman who is never seen without her little white dog Fluffy. *Ferda Lyzer - A botanist. *Four Chin Hunter - A treasure hunter. *Frank M. Poster - V.I.L.E.'s master of disguise. *G. Whiz Bang - An electronic messenger and part-time computer virus. *General Mayhem - The general of his own militia. *Hannah Lulu - A superstitious V.I.L.E. Agent from Hawaii. *Hanover Fist - A spaceship poacher and carjacking mechanic. *Hardly Worthit - A V.I.L.E. Agent who avoids attracting attention. *Hugh Stink - A smelly V.I.L.E. Agent. *Hugo First - *Hunter N. Kyak - *I.I. Captain - A clumsy peg-legged pirate. *Iggy Nition - *Ill Will - An actor and playwright. *Infinity McMath - A cosmic accountant. *Jack O'Lantern - *Jacqueline Hyde - A schoolgirl with dissociative identity disorder. *Jane Reaction - A once chemistry wiz who melted down and is one of Carmen Sandiego's six master thieves. *Jess U. Wait - V.I.L.E.'s master of out-waiting the authorities. *Jim Shorts - An 88 lbs. weakling that wears an inflatable body suit. *Judge R.B. Traitor - A criminal court judge. *Justin Case - V.I.L.E.'s high-priced lawyer. *Ken Do - *Kit Incaboodle - An alien "waystation." *Kneemoi - A shape-shifting alien from Roddenberry Planet. *Lareina Dineiros - *Lars Vegas - V.I.L.E.'s greediest member. *Le Chevre *Lee Galese - Carmen Sandiego's lawyer. *Liebsen Bounce - An ex-basketball playing alien and "kangaroo burglar." *Lindsey Doyle - *Manny Mistakes - A confusing V.I.L.E. Agent. *Marcy Bo Koo - An alien spaceship flight attendant. *Medeva - A witch. *Mel Ancholy - A composer. *Mime Bomb *Minnie Series - *Moe Skeeter - A bungling member of V.I.L.E. *Morton U. Bargandfore - An alien salesman and former televangelist. *Nebulus Doolittle - A slug like alien "obstacle." *Nick Furtive - V.I.L.E.'s private detective. *Otto Readmore - V.I.L.E.'s "bruiser with a bookworm soul" who is one of Carmen Sandiego's six master thieves. *Paige Turner - V.I.L.E's expert on literature. *Papa Wheelie - *Paper Star - *Patty Larceny - A teenage schoolgirl. *Pearl Diver - *Phil M. Critic - Minnie Series' boyfriend. *Queen Notalotenkammen - An Egyptian queen. *Rig Atony - A well-built, muscular man who owns a theme park in Barcalona, Spain. *Rip Shipoff - A pirate with a pet parrot. *Rita Laboudit - An ace investigative reporter from the Max Mercury. *Robocrook - A robot who loves to steal. *Roger Overnout - *Sarah Nade - A piano teacher by day, punk rocker by night. *Sir Vile - A knight with magical abilities. *Snarla Swing - A tomb-raider and technology hater with a penchant for snakes. *Stan Din - Ace Bandage's sidekick. *Stu L. Pigeon - *Stu Pidname - An energetic V.I.L.E. Agent *Telly Phone - A V.I.L.E. Agent who is never seen without a dialing device. *Teri Yaki - *Tigress - *Tim Burr - *Tip Dover - A disastrous V.I.L.E. Agent. *Top Grunge - A biker with poor hygiene. *Touriest Classe - A con artist and art thief *Velma N. Ventress - *Verna-Lee Kwinox - A macrobiotic microbiologist. *Vic the Slick - A salesman. *Wonder Rat - A rat-themed supervillain. *Yin and Yang - Chinese twins. V.I.L.E. Robots *V.I.L.E. Bots - The robotic guards of V.I.L.E. *V.I.L.E. KnowBots - Short for "Knowledge Robots," the V.I.L.E. KnowBots come in different varieties. **Bruiser Bot - A tough KnowBot with the "heart of a pussycat." **Dim Bot - A KnowBot with the case of "information munchies." **HALie Bot - A KnowBot with a calm attitude. **Pure-E Boy - A haughty bombastic KnowBot. **Synic Bot - A cynical KnowBot. **Touchy-Feely Bot - A KnowBot with a very dramatic soul. Category:Criminals Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Magic Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Thief Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers